


Indignation

by rons_pigwidgeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/rons_pigwidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening at home in which Ron is forced into a chair not his own and Draco refuses to wear socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indignation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published in 2005.

He was sitting in the armchair near the fire, reading, and it was a testament to Ron's love for him that he did not kick him out. The fact that he was most usually an insufferable git would be reason enough for him to vacate, and the fact that he had chosen Ron's seat instead of his own was only a secondary excuse. Still, Ron let the matter slide in favor of taking the vacant chair further from the fire in order to finish his letter to Hermione. Draco never even looked up.

Half an hour later, Ron was whistling to Pig to send the letter off. Draco's eyes narrowed at the disturbance and he set the book in his lap so that he could properly glare at the excitable puff of feathers. "Why do you insist on maintaining that ridiculous bird?"

"Why do you insist on sitting in my chair every night?"

"It isn't your chair if I sit in it every night, now is it?"

"It was before winter. Why don't you just wear socks, like a normal person?"

"I prefer not to constrict my feet in such a manner, thank you. I _am_ in my own home; I may do as I please."

"You're in _my_ home. Shouldn't you do as _I_ like?"

"Unless I am mistaken by your screams for more, I believe I _do_ do what you like, often, and with fervor. I think that affords me a place by the fire. I am delicate; I chill faster than you do."

Ron only rolled his eyes and reached over to steal the sports section of _The_ _Daily Prophet_. After sniffing haughtily in his direction, Draco returned to his reading. Soon Ron was yawning and stretching, and announcing his intentions of going to bed. Draco allowed him a brief kiss before returning to his book. When he finally joined Ron, it was with cold feet, and Ron insisted that he either put socks on or sleep on the couch. Draco simply turned his back to him. After a few minutes of Ron's indignant puffs of breath, he was pulled into the warmth of another and a nose buried itself in his hair.


End file.
